life's tough
by kuroifox14
Summary: Dark is struggling in school. But long night's theiving doesn't help. He can barely read KANA, nevermind KANJI. How will he ever pass highschool?


Hey, this is Kuroifox14. this is my fourth story! I love to write! but i love the reviews more! so please read and enjoy! If you ever need tips on writing, ask fellow authers. just saying. or read other people's stories. Get your idea of how you write. Just DONT COPY OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES. that's all.

disclaimer: I Don't own the origional D.N.Angel, but i will get the dvd complete collections soon.

**Bold**-Dark (Hideki)

regular-everyone else

summary (so sorry its so short)...

Dark is struggling in school. But long nights theiving doesn't help. He can barely read kana, nevermind kanji. How will he ever pass highschool?

* * *

Chapter 1: report card struggles

* * *

Dark's POV 

"Hideki, you have to hand in your report card receipt." Neel-sensei said.

Yep. that's me. 'Hideki'. Or, at least that's my school name. Emiko picked it out for me when i entered my senior year in highschool. It's the first year of school i ever had. I'm smart and all...  
But there's one problem. I can't read.

"Hideki, are you listening?" Neel-sensei asked. She's from America. She tries to help me. But i'm just not good at anything to do with school.

"Hideki. Hideeeekiiii, come in, Hideki, do you copy?"

"**Whaa? Oh, no. Sorry.**" I said.

"Hideki, you know, you have to hand in your report card receipt." She said. I resumed my position, continuing to stare at the floor.

"Hideki, your little brother hands in all of his report card receipts. why don't you?" She asked.

"**Because he's smart. He get's all one hundreds. He's actually _good_ at school**."

"Hideki, you're smart too. And i'll prove it. What's thirteen times forty-five?"

"**five hundred eighty-five. But if you put it on paper, I won't even know what it means. Look, I have to get home before my mom explodes.**" I took the report card receipt, and my report card, and left.

I always ride home with Daisuke. But today he left without me. He wanted to be the first one to show off his PERFECT grades. So, i guess i'll have to run home. Since i can't fly home in the middle of the day. As much as i would love to.

I walked off the school grounds, and started to run. As soon as i saw the first apartment complex, i hopped the five-foot fence, and cut through the yard.

And of course, with my luck of the day, the evil landlord was there.

"Hey! No trespassing! Read the sign!" He screamed. so that's what it said. Wow. all that in like...a few scribbles. life sure has changed in the past three hundred years.

When i jumped over the fence, into his girlfriend's yard, he screamed, "I'm a calling the cops on you!"

"**Like that would change anything! We go throught this every time!**" I yelled back.

I was at the end of the yard. Two more yards, and i would be in Dai's neighborhood. I hopped onto the fence at the back of the landlord's girlfriend's yard.

I ran along the top of the fence. One more yard. I hated running near the back this old woman's yard. She always threw stuff at me.

Shit! she's home!

"Scram! You crazy teenager!" She yelled as she threw a frying pan at my head. I ducked, and kept on running along the top of the fence. then she threw two tennis rackets at my feet. Were she gets these things, i have no idea.

I managed to dodge the first tennis racket, but the second one caught my foot. I automaticly went into theif-defense mode, and put my hands out to catch the fence. I flipped over, landed my feet back on the top of the fence, and kept on running.

I reached the end of the fence, and hopped down.

Okay...So, Dai's house is the fifth house down on the right, right? Right.

I walk up the steps, and into the house. And of course, Daisuke is there, showing off all of his good grades.

"Daisuke, your grades are amazing!" Kosuke, and Daiki said. Yep, that's Daisuke. The genious freshmen.

"Dark! You're home!" Emiko says, running twards me. "Why weren't you with Daisuke, coming home? you've been gone for over an hour." She said.

"**He left without me, because i had to stay a bit after the last bell. So i ran home.**" I shot Dai a glance. But he ignored it.

"Can i talk to you for a minute, Dark?" Emiko asked.

"**Yeah, i guess.**" I said as she led me up to Daichii's private room.

When we're in there, she says, "Dark, I got a phone call from your teacher, Neel-san. She says that you have been having trouble with written work. That you're not doing so well, and you are going to have to repeat this year, along with summer school. Is there anything that you're not telling me?"

Okay, time to fess up. I haven't told her that i couldn't read, or write anything besides my name: 暗い for the whole school year. I guess i'm a good lier. And that's like...uh...hold on...one hundred seventy-nine days. Man, did i put that off for a while. oh yeah, that was my real name: Dark. not Hideki.

"**Yeah. Um...I...Can't read. Or write. Anything. Besides my own name.**" humiliation. that's all i have to say.

She was speachless. probably bacause she was trying to hold back laughter. I could see it on her face. She thought this was halarious. GREAT. she put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. she avoided eye contact with me.

"**Okay, since i think that you know what my grades look like, could you just sign the receipt-thing?**" I took it out of my bag as she nodded. The only reason i could tell it was the receipt was that every time, the receipt was in the red envelope, the card-although it's paper. not card- in the blue.

So i handed her the red envelope. She opened it up, I handed her a pen, she wrote something on it, and handed it back.

"**Don't telll Daisuke.**" I said before going down a half a flight of stairs, and into my room.

I already told _you _that i can't read. So you can immagine what it's like if i want to know what time it is. I guess i took longer to get home then i thought. I could tell that it was no longer light out. which ment it was night-ish. DUH.

I sat down on my bed, and took out my cell phone. Since i can't read, i memorize what certain buttons do on certain electrical objects. So, like everything else, i memorized what everything was on my cell phone.

I started to play Tetris.

It get's kinda repettitive after level twenty-five. That's as far as i ever got. not because it was too hard. Because i got bored. I was getting kinda tired, so i lied down on my bed.

* * *

I guess i fell asleep. Because when i woke up, it was light out, and Emiko was knocking on my door to get dressed, and leave for school. 

I got up, picked out some clothes, and got dressed. I put on black shorts, a black t-shirt with a skull on it with a hood, and black/ gray skateboarding sneakers. I packed my bag for the last day of the year, and the first day of the art museum's new Hikari piece. I looked out of the window to see that Dai's car was gone. He left without me. AGAIN. I wonder why.

I grabbed my bag, and ran down the stairs. I was about to go out of the door when Emiko stopped me.

"Dark, Daisuke found out. I'm so-" That's all i let her say to me. I opened the door, and ran out.

So that's why he wanted to leave first. He wants to tell all of his little friends that i can't read. I wonder what name he'll use. Or maybe both. please don't be _both_.

When i got to school, I found out the terrible first, and the humiliating second, and the devistating third. The terrible, was that Daisuke told his friends about both names. the humiliating, was that it had spread from his friends to the entire school. the devistating, was that my real name was going to be used on the news, and that Takeshi was going to be telling people about me. The real me: Dark.

Together it was all...terribly-humiliatingly-devistating.

Today wasn't a half day. But i was definately leaving early. Maybe i'll leave at...lunch? yeah, lunch. Or right before it.

I walked over to homeroom, but before i went in i stopped. I heard all the kids laughing. Saying my name : Hideki, and asking their friends what rumors they heard about me.

Okay, maybe now. I'll just hang out in the woods at the back of the history building. for the rest of the day.

I took a quick left in the main building. Then i walked across a pathway to the history building, then strait into a teacher.

"Were do you think YOU'RE going, young man?" She asked.

Part-2 of the terribly-humiliatingly-devistating day was that i couldn't think of a smart comeback. Or anything, for that matter.

So i stood there, staring off behind her shoulder, and then i got an idea.

I looked behind me, then back at her like i was nervous, and said, "**This person has been following me. He keeps asking me if i want to take a ride with him. I keep saying no, but he keeps following me. I don't know what to-**" I stopped there, looked scared, like i saw some creep behind her.

She turned around, then i ran the other way. Twards the back of the building were the woods were.

I reached the woods in about five minutes. I walked half way in, then climed up a huge tree. About ten twenty feet. about halfway in the tree. I'd probably have to hang out here all day.

A few hours into spacing out, I heard Daisuke's gym class coming into the woods. i forgot. For the last day, the freshmen explore the woods in groups. no teachers.

part-3 of the terribly-humiliatingly-devistating day was probably going to be that Daisuke, Takeshi, Riku, Risa, maybe Satoshi were going to find me. (one way or another). But you never know. Maybe Satoshi will be in study hall.

I heard Daisuke's voice say, "I heard that Hideki is hiding in the woods."

"Maybe we'll find him." Satoshi said. Oh, god. Satoshi. Well, at least when i got my own body, so did Krad. And lucky me, he goes to the other highschool. So it's only Satoshi. Good... Sort of.

My bag started to slip off the huge tree branch, and i grabbed it. But since i had tons of stuff in there, (mostly text books that i didn't use), i fell down with it.

I fell for about five seconds, grabbed for a branch, but it broke, and hit the ground with a painfull _thud_. Right on my back.

I blacked out for a few minutes. When i opened my eyes i saw Daisuke, and Satoshi looking at me. Only Daisuke looked slightly worried. Satoshi was smiling in that pleasently-creepy way of his. And the rest of Daisuke's friends were laughing at Takeshi, who apperently got hit with my bag. I don't know were, but i can guess.

Daisuke asked, "Hideki, what were you doing up there?"

As i got up painfully, i said, "**Sup? climbing trees. What were you doing?**"

"Exploring the woods."Dai said.

"And looking for you." Satoshi said. Then he whispered, "I'll see you at the museum tonight." He pushed up his glasses, and walked over to Risa. Oh yeah, i forgot, they were dating now. hhmm. that's interesting.

I said to Daisuke, "**Thanks for humiliating me in more ways than one.**"

I walked over to Takeshi, and took my bag off of his lap.

"Hideki, how heavy is your bag?" Riku asked. She didn't like me, so I'll act like i don't like her.

I said, "**I don't know**," I held it up with one hand, ubove Riku's head. "**You tell me.**" I dropped it, and she caught it, but had to drop it before she fell over.

"**Come on, you're stonger than that.Pick it up. Hand it to me.**" I said. She didn't bother, but made a motion to punch me. I took a step back. Dai stopped her.

Daisuke said, "Hideki, stop annoying Riku-san."

I ignored this, and said, "**Daisuke, you're strong. See if you can pick up the bag, and give it to me.**" Daisuke pulled the bag up, and threw it to me. I caught it, and put it over one shoulder.

Daisuke walked over to Takeshi, and helped him up. "You okay?" Dai asked. Takeshi nodded.

"Hideki, I didn't know that you couldn't read. It's an odd likeness that you and _Dark_ share." Satoshi said. I didn't answer.

I walked over to Daisuke and asked, "** So, we have the rest of the day. What do you want to do?**"

He shrugged.

"**Okay, then i'm going back up in the tree.**"

i walked over to the tree, and looked up at the first branch. It was way out of reach.

"You can't reach that." Daisuke said.

I backed up to take a running start. I ran at full speed, until i was two feet away. I jumped and kicked off of the trunk. i grabbed the branch, and swung back and forth.

I kicked my feet up hard. I flipped up from the bottom of the branch to the top. I stood up carefully. The rest was the easy part. I had cut out foot holds.

I was on my (almost) lucky branch in two minutes.

"He's a good climber." Risa said.

"Niwa-kun, can you climb like that?" Riku asked.

"i can try... i guess..." Dai said. I didn't watch, but i knew he made it up, because in a few minutes, he was sitting on thesame branch as me.

"What do you do up here all day?" Daisuke asked.

"**Sleep.**" I said.

"**Why?**" Daisuke asked.

"**I'm probably gonna be up all night tonight. And summer school starts tomarrow. Hey, what time is it?**" I asked.

"Almost eleven. Why?" Dai said.

"**I was thinking of leaving early today.**" I answered. I got up, put my bag back over my shoulder, and started to climb down.

When I reached the bottom of the tree, I took out my 'all terrain' skateboard, and took off. I had modified my skateboard to go on dirt, grass, ice…………..anything that a normal skateboard couldn't handle.

I reached the first building of the school. And here's a question: should I go through the school, cause a lot of trouble. OR: go around the enormous school.

Heh……I'll go through the school. That's more fun.

I grinded up the rail on the stairs and through the door of the main building. The sound made some of the sophmores in the building scream. Teachers ran out of their classes to see what's up.

"NO SKATE BOARDING!" One of them yelled.

I looked over my shoulder. There were about five teachers there.

I did a wall grind on the main office's window and broke all of the five panes. Apperently i hit the fire alarm, because when i reached the end of the building, there were red lights flashing all throughout the entire shoool. Classes streamed out. I rode right ahead of all of them. I let one of them start to open the door, then i escaped.

I grinded down the rail on the stairs. Then off campas.

Today i wasn't going to do my fancy little shortcut to home. I'll be seeing anough of the police tonight.

I arrive home, and Emiko runs up to me.

"Dark, I sent out the note! You will arrive at twelve. So, I want you to go as Hideki Niwa, and go to the museum, and scope out the area."


End file.
